


Property of 007

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't like it when other people flirt with his Q.</p><p>Q doesn't mind the attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of 007

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, your blog is amazing could you please do possessive bond? Maybe someone is flirting with ‘his’ Q? Thank you xxx" —anon

There weren’t many times that James Bond felt the urge to use his license to kill for any other purpose than for assignments. He could usually keep his emotions in check, and not allow himself to be overcome with rage or jealousy.

That is until someone touches his Q. Then James got the urge to bury a few bodies.

He could see them, eyes roaming over Q’s body, drinking in the sight of him in his tailored suit, his well groomed hair, and his youthful face. He could see the lust in their eyes, the way they let their desire show on their faces as plain as day. And he most certainly saw the hands that would venture too close, that would touch just a bit too long…

When a hand grazed the seat of Q’s tailored trousers, James could take no more.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He sidled beside Q, wrapping his arm around Q’s waist, “I hate to interrupt, but I need to borrow the Quartermaster for a bit.”

Without giving them any further explanation, James led Q away from the crowd of unworthy eyes.

“James, what are you doing?” Q frowned as James pulled him into an empty room, “Those were members of _Parliament_ , you can’t just pull me away from them—”

James growled, pinning Q to the wall, “I saw the way they were looking at you. How they were touching you.”

Q gasped at the sudden forcefulness on James’s part, only to gasp louder when the 00 agent wedged himself between his legs, “James!”

“I love it when you call my name like that.” James smirked, rolling his hips slowly against Q’s. The resulting whimper was music to his ears. “Only for me. You’re mine, no one else’s.”

James could feel how hot Q was getting, how excited he was getting under his trousers, and he smirked, “I should take you right here, with all those dignitaries waiting outside.” He kissed down Q’s neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse points, “So _everyone_ would know you’re mine.”

Under his lips, James could feel the vibrations of Q’s throat as a low whine let loose, “No one will _ever_ touch you the way I do, Q.” He growled, “ _Mine.”_

“Yours.” Q whispered, “Only yours James, always have been.” A hand came up to James’s head, smoothing his hair gently.

It took a few minutes of kissing, grinding and whispered words of affirmation, but eventually the green-eyed monster began to recede from James’s mind, replaced by his usual stoic 007 attitude, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Of course you do.” Q chuckled, rearranging his suit ever so slightly, “You can get so territorial when you want to.”

James nodded, “Perhaps.”

Q looked at him evenly, then smirked, “To be fair, what should I do to you when you have to seduce a mark on your assignments?”


End file.
